Beyond The Diary
by Kiros Razer
Summary: This is the story that goes beyond the two diaries of both Tsunade and Shizune. This story is M rated and contains romance and yuri. Please be warned before you continue to read.


**"Beyond The Diary"**

  
**Disclaimer: Naruto is created by Masashi Kishimoto.  
I am merely a fan fiction writer that likes Yuri.**

**Warning: Shizune/Tsunade..  
Of course this is Yuri based. If that bothers you..  
why not look for something more your style.**

Author's Note: This is the story that follows after the end of the two diaries. It's more romantic than it is yuri so if your looking for a lemon... you came across a Lime instead..

It's a little more sweeter in the romance department.  
This is still an M rating because it contains things that some may find rather offensive or beyond a T rating.

Whether it may look like it or not, I'm trying to becareful.;  
I don't want my stories deleted like the past ones were due to members or staff finding it of a different rating and reporting it/ removing it. Oo;

(Staff not Staph.. not like the infection.  
One reviewer likes to tease my words a bit. XD; )  
--

Inside of a local tavern,  
Tsunade waited patiently for her assistant to show up.  
In front of her was a bottle of sake and two cups.  
Instead of drinking right away she waited for the girl's company.

"Tsunade-Sama!" The brunette called out.  
The blonde waved her over and spoke up,  
"You found something of mine..?"

Shizune nodded and then bowed her head as she returned the book to her Mistress.

_**"Shizune.." **_The blonde said the girl's name in a whisper and began pouring a cup of sake for both of them.  
"Is something the matter, Tsunade-Sama?" The apprentice questioned.

_**"Did you read it.. Shizune?"**_ Tsunade asked quietly.  
_**"No, I didn't." **_Shizune replied quietly.  
The blonde looked at the girl with a surprised expression "Oh?"  
"I was curious but no.. I couldn't do that to you."

"A book of secrets.. and you didn't look at it?"  
Shizune was confused by Tsunade's words.  
"Was I supposed to?"

"Drink up.."  
"Alright, Tsunade-Sama.."

The table of two became silient for awhile.  
Until both of them said each other's name at the same time. _**"Tsunade-Sama!" "Shizune!"**_

The two looked away and blushed and then went quiet once again until Shizune encouraged her Mistress to continue. "I'm sorry... you can speak first, Tsunade-Sama.."

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked deeply into her assistant's eyes. It made Shizune feel very uncomfortable to the point of holding her head down while holding her cup of sake and taking sips.

A man brought them their food which gave Tsunade a little more free time to think before she spoke to the woman.

Tsunade then complimented the girl, "You look nice tonight." The compliment confused Shizune a bit as she replied, "I often dress this way.."

Both of them began eating their meal.  
Tsunade kept drinking upon her sake.  
At times they both made eye contact.  
Not much else was said.

--

When the bill came Shizune offered to pay but  
Tsunade took it away from her.

"I'll pay since I invited you.. I still haven't talked to you about a few things.."

"Tsunade-Sama.."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you.."

The blonde gave her assistant and endearing smile.  
"You are an important person to me."

Shizune turned away and blushed.  
"You are to me as well."

The Hokage stood up from the table with a serious look upon her face and said, "Come with me.."

"Alright.."

The night sky was lit up brightly as the two women  
made their way to the hero's monument.  
Tsunade paid her respects to her loved ones.  
Then Shizune did the same.

The blonde Hokage sat on the ground and leaned back.  
Shizune decided to do the same..

"I wonder if grandfather, uncle and Sarutobi-sensei are happy with what I have been doing.."

"I'm sure they are.. My uncle would have been pleased.."

"Dan.." The blonde continued looking up at the sky thinking. Until Shizune apologized,"I'm sorry..Tsunade-Sama.." Tsunade turned to face the girl,  
"It's alright, Shizune.."

The Hokage began moving closer to her apprentice and then placed her lips upon Shizune's.  
When Tsunade broke the kiss to look into the girl's eyes and stroke Shizune's face.

The other woman kissed her back and both women held each other tightly as it were a need.

"Tsu- Tsunade-Sama?" she panted.  
"Stay in my room tonight..Shizune.."  
"Are you sure?"  
"At the very least let me hold you close tonight."  
"Alright.'

In the Hokage's room, Tsunade pulled off her jacket and stretched her arms. Her back was facing Shizune as she began thinking to herself.

_"What now..? I kissed her.. and she agreed to stay the night with me."_

Tsunade was quickly removed from her thoughts when she felt her assistant's arms wrap around her.  
Shizune then rested her head upon her Mistress' back. Tsunade then touched the hands that were wrapped around her.

_"She did return the kiss.. and is now embracing me from behind."_

_**"Shizune.."  
"Yes..Tsunade-Sama?"**_

The blonde moved out of the girl's embrace to turn around and look at her. Tsunade noticed the blush that appeared upon her apprentice's face and how it deepended when she placed her hands upon Shizune's shoulders.

_"I think she is permitting me to go further.."_

Tsunade lifted the girl's chin with her index finger.  
After gazing into her eyes for a minute she kissed her.  
Then she noticed Shizune removing her kimono.

The brunette began to blush and then nervously mentioned,  
_**"It's really getting...hot in here..Tsunade-Sama.."  
**_  
The Godaime smiled and her eyes kept wandering as she looked at her assistant.  
_**"You are the one that is making it even hotter.."**_

"Tsunade-Sama.."

The Hokage stretched out in her bed and waited for the other woman to lay beside her. When the assistant snapped out of her daze she hurried to lay beside her love.

The blonde immediately kissed the younger woman once again.The brunette felt as though she was going to have a nose bleed when she saw her mistress revealing her flesh.

When Tsunade was completely nude she was laying on the opposite side of the bed patting for Shizune to lay closer to her. The assistant's heart was racing as she neared her.

_"My fantasies are going to come true.."  
"Please, do not let this be a one night thing.."_

Shizune suddenly stopped and moved off of the bed and gave her mistress a concerned look. Tsunadewasn't sure what was wrong and all she could do was ask. _**"Is this bothering you..?"**_

Shizune turned away and began wiping her eyes.  
Tsunade got up quickly and wrapped her arms around the woman that she trusted the most.

_**"I don't want this over and done with.."  
**_The blonde was confused over the words.  
_**"What do you mean, Shizune?"**_

"I want to be your.." She couldn't finish due to feeling embrassed and then Tsunade finished it for her,  
_**"You want to be my girlfriend?"**___

_**"Yes, Tsunade-Sama.."**_

"If only you would have been nosy and read my diary..you would have already known that I wanted to be with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me..?"

"I figured to you.. I was probably too old.."

"I know what you look like without the henge..  
To me it doesn't matter...Tsunade-Sama.."

Shizune then wrapped her arms around Tsunade's neck and Tsunade wrapped her arms around Shizune's waist.  
The two continued kissing passionately.

Shizune began to quote out a poem,  
_**"I love you in each and every possible way..**_

_**I need you with me night and day.."**_

Tsunade interrupted and continued,  
_**"Your voice strengthens me, helping me to survive..**_

_**Without you my dear, I doubt that I would still be alive."**_

Shizune smiled and continued where Tsunade had stopped.

_**"I need your love and trust to reassure me,**_

_**I also need that special comfort, to set me free..**_

_**I need you to tell me, how you feel..**_

_**I want to be certain that this is for real."**_

Tsunade once again interrupted.

_**"Listen to my words, and heed my calls..**_

_**You are the only one who can hear me through these walls,**_

Shizune then picked up and continued,  
_**"Ever since day one, you could sense the familiarity,**_

_**I want you to feel my sincerity.."**_

Tsunade placed her index finger upon the other woman's lips and smiled.

_**"I am your destined soul mate..**_

_**A life together, is what we both wish to create..  
We must work hard together and never quit..**_

_**Our future, is only what we make of it.."**_

Shizune smiled and then kissed her lover's finger and then continued,

_**"Quitting, will only make us fall apart,**_

_**We must give it our everything, right from the start.."**_

Tsunade removed her finger from Shizune's lips and then placed her hands upon her shoulders and then continued,  
_**"In my devotion to you, I will honor, love and cherish..**_

_**I will be forever true, until the day we both shall perish."**_

Finally, Tsunade fell backwards upon the bed with Shizune on top of her kissing her hungrily and allowing her hands to roam her lover's body.

the two women continued their love making process to prove that their words of love held the truth needed.

_**  
"Was this a dream.. or was this reality?" **_The female Sannin asked as she turned to her side to find that she the only occupant in the bed.  
_**"I didn't tell her.."**_

"Tell who?" A woman's voice made it it's presence known with her simple question.

"Shiz--"

"You were talking to me and fell asleep.."

Tsunade held her head within her hands while attempting grasp the last of her sanity, "I thought.. we.. oh.. nevermind..."

Shizune replied tearfully, "I wouldn't just leave you like that.. I care too much about you to just leave you laying there.."

The blonde replied with a small smile upon her face,  
"I know, Shizune.. I know.. I'm lucky to have someone like you around.."

The brunette blushed and replied, _**"Tsunade-Sama..."**_

**"OH!" **Shizune shouted. **"**I made some tea for you.. I had better go--

Tsunade grabbed her assistant's arm and pulled her close to where she was sitting in her lap. The brunette blushed over the situation while the blonde wrapped her arms around her.

_**"Tsu- Tsunade-Sama.. your tea will get cold if--**_

"It's okay, I just would like to have you near me."

"Did you.. bump your head when you fell asleep?"

Tsunade became angery with her assistant's words,  
**"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY, SHIZUNE!?"  
"THE ONLY WAY I WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS--**

Shizune pressed her lips against the Godaime Hokage.  
The blonde's fury deteriated while she was lip locked with the one who ment the world to her.

Tsunade whispered out, _**"I had a dream.."**_

Filled with curiousity, Shizune questioned her mistress, "What was it?"_****_

"It was of us.." the blonde replied._****_

"What happened in it?" questioned the brunette,_****_

Tsunade thought about it for a bit and then continued,  
_**"Well.. we quoted a poem together and made love."**_

Shizune brightly blushed and replied,  
_**"That wasn't a dream.. Tsunade-Sama.."**_

The blonde sighed in relief and felt very happy and loving as well.  
"Phew.. I'm glad then.. I thought everything had been a dream.."

The brunette wrapped her around her mistress tightly and rested her head upon the woman's chest.  
_**"Everything that happened tonight.. was a dream come true.."**_

Tsunade stroked the younger woman's face and pushed the hair out of her face. As the blonde spoke she traced the lips of her lover with her Index finger,  
"My memory is rather foggy.. when exactly did I fall asleep?"

Shizune laughed nervously, "Earlier tonight.. I was talking about when I was doing your paper work and your other tasks today.."

She waited for her mistress to speak but after ten minutes or so, Shizune asked for her by name.

"Tsunade-Sama?"

It was then, she noticed the older woman had fallen asleep again. All Shizune could do was shake her head and then smile brightly as she leaned forward to kiss the one she loved most upon the lips.

_**"Anata ga daisuki desu, Tsunade-Sama.."**_  
Shizune said as she tucked her mistress in for the night.

_"Screw the cold tea.. I'm going to bed." _ She thought as she rested close by her lover.

Fin  
_**  
**_  
**Author's Note: **The poem in this story is **MINE!**  
The poem's title is "I want to be with you."

It has a copyright under my real name and it's now part of a book of various authors.  
It was written for the one person, whom I treasured dearly.

This poem should only be used under my permission.  
Or credited by my author name, in all fairness.

If my spelling and grammar was off, I apologize..  
my brain wasn't working too well tonight with it's short attention span. If something doesn't make sense, feel free to add constructive criticism. I'll try to right my wrongs. :3

(Time to go play Final Fantasy III on my DS again.. )


End file.
